What happens in Vegas
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Danny didn't know just how much control his ghost half had over him until he woke up naked and in bed with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen before. With a wedding ring on his finger. What will the halfa do with his happy accident?
1. Chapter 1

The five yellow bus's labeled Amity Park, Casper High School pulled up to the casino doors allowing the people on them to see the place they would be staying, up close. "Oh man, look how tall this building is!" One person said in awe as he pressed his nose against the bus window and stared slack jawed at the hundred and fifty foot building.

The casino Fate was _nothing_ like the places the people on the bus's had been expecting. For starters the building was much taller than they had expected. And unlike it's counter parts up and down the strip of highway they were currently on, it was rather plain looking.

There was a fountain out front with a bunch of trees, a high black iron fence surrounded the casino giving it a slightly prisonish look.

"I've only seen buildings that tall on the TV and internet and in pictures!" Another said excitedly as he ro she pulled out a camera and automatically started to snap pictures.

He was sitting in the back of the first bus, vaguely listening to the excited comments and exclamations of his class mates as he tried to rest.

He felt like the plane trip to Vegas had taken five years off of his life after the way the pilot had lost control of the plane causing them to drop from fifty nine thousand feet, to fifteen thousand feet before he had regained control. He felt a hand on his shoulder, through his shirt and groaned softly as he cracked an eye open and looked at his best friend Tucker.

"Hey man, you okay?"

"Not really." He answered as he closed his eye again. He'd felt strangely ever since they had turned onto the street that had led them to this place. He didn't know why he felt strangely, all he knew was that he felt just a little bit off.

His other side kept _roaring_ at him to get his sorry ass up and look around. It was almost as if his other self felt some insane sense of urgency that he himself couldn't ignore. Though he was trying his hardest too.

Tucker frowned and studied him for a second before asking, "What's wrong?"

He cracked his eye open again, neon blue locking with pale green. "Dunno. My ghost half is giving me a headache."

"Why?"

"It wants me to get up and look around."

_"Why?"_ Tucker asked again, his tone more puzzled than before.

He clenched his teeth and growled before snapping. "If I knew then I wouldn't have a headache right now. Now would I?" Tucker put his hands up in the universal sign for 'I mean no harm' and scooted closer to the edge of the seat.

"Sorry Danny."

Danny sighed and settled back into his seat and lifted a hand to run it through his jet black hair. "Don't be Tuck, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for snapping." Danny mumbled as he closed his eyes again and tried for what felt like the millionth time in so many minutes to block out the voice in his head.

Tucker nodded his head in understanding and sat back and fell silent as everyone grabbed their stuff and started to get off of the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

_He was about ready to pull out his hair, he was so frustrated with his human half. Why wouldn't Danny listen to him? Why didn't he get up and go look for the sorce of the bizarre pull that he felt tugging at him? _

_He'd already determined what was causing the 'pull'. _

_It was a human. A very strong, very aware, psychic. _

_Which was just lovely to the phantom especially since psychic's walked the line between life and death. _

_But that wasn't why he felt such urgency to find said psychic. No, he felt rushed to find the sorce because his power was fading and he needed to feed off of a stronger energy than that of normal humans like Tucker and Sam. _

_If he didn't, he would disappear and Danny would die..._

_(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Danny flopped down on his bed and sighed in relief.

It appeared that his ghostly side had decided to take a break from driving him stark raving mad for the moment. Which was great since it meant the painful throbbing ache that had been building behind his eyes was slowly but surely fading away.

He buried his face against the mattress and focused on the sound of Tucker's voice as he hummed while he unpacked. The two of them would be sharing the room that they were in for the next week in a half until it was time to go home to Amity Park.

"Hey Danny, why didn't Sam's parents let her come on this feild trip again?" Tucker asked in curiosity. Danny lifted his head and pushed himself upright so that he was sitting on his heels on the bed.

"They said that Sam couldn't come because there were all sorts of unsavory people in Vegas and one of their deeply rooted fears was that she might come home married and pregnant."

"Those two need to chill and leave Sam alone." Tucker said as he shook his head.

Danny chuckled and shook his head but said nothing. It would never happen. The Mansons were _severe_ control freaks who were still trying to turn Sam into the perfect lady. Something that Sam would rather kill over than allow to happen.

She liked thinking for herself and being independent. And her parents would never change that no matter how hard they might try. Still if Danny knew his friend any, her parents were paying for denying her the chance to escape them, at this very moment.

"So what's first on your agenda?" Danny asked Tucker subtely trying to change the subject from Sam and her wrath since it was enough to send chills down his spine.

Tucker hung up a shirt then looked at him and got a thoughtful look on his face. "Dunno. I picked up a couple of activity brochures while I was checking in-" Tucker said as he dug his hands into his back pants pocket and pulled out what looked like at least a dozen pamphlets. "And the casino has all sorts of things that we could do if you're feeling up to it."

"Name off a few and I'll let you know." Danny said as he shifted his weight so that he could get his legs out from under his butt. He was starting to go numb in areas where guys should never go numb.

"They have mini golf, a swimming pool, karaoke, five lunch and dinner buffets, an alien convention, an Elvis convintion, an horror movie appreciation convention-"

"Ohhh, horror movies. Sounds like fun."

"I know-" Tucker said in a hyped tone before clearing his throat and reading off a few more. By the time he was done Danny had already planned out what they were going to do.

"Okay, first we'll hit the horror movie convention-" Danny said after a second or so.

"Then the buffet."

"Then we'll hit the alien convention-"

"Then the buffet."

"Then we'll go do some mini golf and then karaoke-"

"Then the buffet."

"Then we'll go back to the horror convention again-"

"Then we'll hit the buffet again!" Danny looked at Tucker who was already grabbing his things and getting ready to go. Danny chuckled again and got up off of the bed and ran his fingers through his long jet black bangs then looked down at himself and frowned.

"Hey Tuck. Do I look okay?" Tucker stopped what he was doing and looked at him and made a humming sound as he was once again in_ awe_ of just how much Danny's looks had changed in the past few months.

Danny was wearing his normal jeans, a black T-shirt with the white and pale green DP insignia on it that Sam had had made specially for him several months ago when he'd hit his growth spurt and went from five foot five to six foot four and had his body fill out a little bit more.

Going from nearly pathetically thin to athleticly muscular.

His hair was a little bit wilder looking. Trimmed as short as humanly possible in the back and left long in the front so that he could hide his eyes easier just in case he lost his temper and they flashed to green.

His face had been pale earlier. And it still was.

But at least he looked like he was getting some of the color back in his face.

"Yeah man, you look fine." Tucker said as he grabbed the room key and tossed it to Danny. Danny snatched it out of thin air and quickly pocketed it knowing that Tucker had given it to him in case he started to feel bad again and needed to come back to the privacy of their room to rest until he felt better.


	3. Chapter 3

Ara Christina Marshall weaved her way through the crowd of school kids filling the casino lobby almost absent mindedly and stopped when a tall man reached out a hand and grabbed her arm startling her. "Hold it right there little missy. Just where do you think you're going? You need to get your room key, pair up with your room mate and then go up to your room and get settled in."

Ara looked up at the bald headed man as the name _Lancer_ slithered through her mind followed by _School_ and _Teacher_. Ara looked around for a second, checking out the kids around them before finally grasping why the man had grabbed her.

He was with a bunch of kids on a school field trip, and thought that she was one of his many charges. It was a simple mistake for a flustered teacher to make when they had more than thirty students to keep track of.

She turned her attention back to the teacher and gave him a sunny smile and patted his hand as he frowned then said, "Wait a second, I don't remember ever seeing you before in school. Are you one of my student?"

"No. No, I'm someone else." Ara said in a soft tone. The man paled slightly and babbled out an awkward apology as he flushed a vivid red.

"I-I am so s-sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to g-grab you-"

Ara smiled at the man and took the time to try and let him know that she wasn't upset by his mistake. She was a teenager after all and it was a normal reaction for a teacher to assume such a thing.

After assuring the teacher that there was no harm done, she waved bye to him and started walking towards the convention areas of the casino. Pausing from time to time to tap random people on the shoulder and let them know that they had dropped their wallet outside, the slot machine that they were at was about to pay off, and some with loved ones whom had died recently had a message for them.

She made her way to the horror movie appreciation convention and paused just outside of the area and looked around. There was something very powerful hidden among the people.

She got the oddest sense that it was a ghost. Yet at the same time...not.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Danny was standing right behind Tucker looking over movie posters when he suddenly felt dizzy and his vision went black.

_He dragged Danny back and then dropped him, letting him hit the blackness under his feet and then rushed forward to take his place. _

_He only had a few minutes at best before Danny regained control of his body. Which meant that he needed to use that time well. _

_He knew the second he had total control. He felt his eyes overshadow Danny's blue ones and start glowing. _

_He moved a step or so from Tucker and scanned the crowd around him, not really understanding the appeal of having so many people in one place. Having so many others around him made it slightly more difficult to find what he was looking for. _

_But he knew the second his eyes saw the psychic's aura, that he's found what he was looking for. _

_He was just a little bit shocked to see that the one he had been so anxious to find, was a young woman. About sixteen or seventeen years of age. At least he assumed she was due to her height. He'd need a better look at her to know for sure. _

_She turned her head-_

_And he held his breath and tried to resist the urge to fidgit as she turned around and for a split second, her eyes locked with his. She had such beautiful eyes. He thought as his hands fisted at his sides. _

_He exhaled a shakey breath and studied her as she did the same with him. _

_He had been right about his earlier assesment of her age. She was either sixteen or seventeen years of age with an exotic appearance. Turqouise eyes rimmed with pale, pale green around the pupils, an angelic looking face, pale pink lips, mid back legnth silvery blond hair, a nice hour glass shaped body- _

_He felt Danny stirring in the back of his mind and wanted to scream in frustration. But instead he gave the girl one last look and mouthed the words, "I'm coming for you." Before giving Danny his body back. _

Danny weaved in place for a second before seeming to catch himself and shaking his head. What had that been about? He wondered as he looked around and noticed that Tucker had moved on a little ways and was now more than ten feet away. Sighing Danny turned and walked over to Tucker while trying to figure out what his phantom self had been up too.

The second he reached Tucker, he turned around and looked at him, his green eyes concerned. "Still not feeling well?"

Danny sighed. "I guess not. I'm going to go lay down for a little bit." Tucker nodded his head in understanding and watched as his best friend turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was feeling considerably better by the time Tucker came back to the room. Apparently all he'd needed was a few hours to nap, watch some cable TV and check out the mini fridge in the corner of the room.

Tucker came back to the room at about nine thirty that night carrying some movie merchendise, some T-shirts, and looked at Danny whom was sprawled on his bed with one hand resting on his stomach and the other stuffed in a bag of peanuts.

Tucker kicked the door closed and walked over to his bed and dumped his stuff onto it then started shifting through it as Danny sat up. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah totally. Wish you had been there the horror movie convention was awesome. How are you feeling by the way?" Tucker finally asked as he found what he'd been looking for. It was a nice pair of low riding black jeans and a black shirt with a V neck and mesh sleeves, and a silver metal chair belt.

Danny opened his mouth to answer Tucker, but his friend tossed a bunch of clothes at him, hitting him in the face with them as something heavy hit the bed next to his hip. He pulled the fabric covering his face, away and stared at Tucker for a moment as if he'd like to give him a wedgy in retaliation.

But instead he simply checked out what Tucker had thrown at him then gave him a questioning look as his friend pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed a clean one out of the closet and said in quickly, "Change your clothes. We're going to a party."

Danny looked doubtfully at the clothes then back at Tucker. "A party-" Danny said in a bemused tone as he licked the salt from his fingers before asking. "What party?"

"Dash is throwing a party in his room. There's going to be music, girls, possibly some drinking-" Tucker said as he pulled on a sleeveless red shirt and ran his fingers through his dark hair until he had a nice wind swept look going.

Danny looked at Tucker then at the clothes, then back at Tucker and mentally weighed the pro's and con's of going to this 'party' that Tucker wanted to go too.

Getting drunk and groping someone wasn't all that appealing to him since things could get way out of hand fast. And he wasn't sure that he'd be able to stop himself from doing something stupid if he was inebriated.

Then again, Tucker was probably the same way. Which would explain why he was dragging him out with him. He probably needed a buddy to keep him out of trouble just in case he decided to drink.

Danny sighed and looked down at the clothes in his lap again and ran his fingers through his hair. _Well hell. You only live once. _Danny thought as he pulled his shirt off and set it aside and picked up the shirt that Tucker had bought and slipped it over his head. The shirt fit him like a second skin, showing the hard muscles of his chest and abs perfectly.

He picked up the pants and belt and walked into the spacious bathroom and quietly shut the door and then stripped off his pants and pulled on the new ones, and was just a little bit startled by how low the waist was around his hips.

He glared at his reflection in the mirror for a second and mentally swore _bloody_ vengence on Tucker for getting him pants that he had to go commando just to wear.

He grasped his boxers and used his ghost ability to phase them off and had to resist the urge to scratch his inner thigh.

The material of the pants was so stiff that it was causing his skin to itch. But he somehow managed to resist temptation then picked up the chain belt and wrapped it around his hips so that it rode a little bit lower than his pants then walked out of the bathroom to grab his shoes.

Fifteen minutes later he and Tucker were getting off of the elevator on the tenth floor, just two floors below where they were staying and walked up to Dashes room and stood outside of the door for a second to take several calming breaths to settle their nerves before they knocked and were let in.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Ara had no frigging clue how she'd wound up at the party.

Well okay that was a lie. She did know. She just didn't seem to understand how the preppy, peppy disgustingly cheerful cheerleader had mistaken her for a popular girl at her school and _dragged_ her to the room that she was currently stuck in with the group of partying teens.

She looked towards the door again for what must have been the thousandth time in the past ten minutes since someone had handed her a spiked cup of punch, and then looked back at the guy she'd been cornered by.

He was a football player who was attempting to '_wow_' her into being his girl. It would never happen.

He was too blond, dim witted and athletic; he wasn't her type.

She'd much rather escape this hell hole and go back to her room and hide for the next day or so like she had originally planned to do after her encounter with the strange boy with the eeriy glowing green eyes, earlier.

And she might have managed it if she hadn't forgotten the number for room service and gotten hungry.

The blond finished tlaking and leaned in and pursed his lips. She responded automatically by kneeing him in the groin and then stepped around him and walked away while he sank to the floor whimpering and wheezing in pain.

Again, this party _really_ wasn't her scene.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_He sensed her the second Danny stepped through the door. _

_It was the strong 'pull' of her aura that alerted him to her presence. As Danny paused in the doorway and looked around, not realizing that he was borrowing his eyes for a moment in an effort to pin point her location. _

_He found her across the room, standing in the shadows trying to blend in and not draw attention to herself. He inwardly chuckled. The task was easier said than done, her beauty made it difficult for her to blend into the walls and keep from being noticed. _

_He saw Chou walk up to her and try to coax her into something and narrowed his eyes at the teen's back and growled as she shook her head no and flattened her back against the wall. _

_She looked distressed. _

_And he didn't like having so many guys around her. They might try to poach his- He shook his head and shoved the thought aside. She wasn't his partner. Not yet. But he had already decided that she would be. _

_He saw Chou hang his head and walk away from her and had to resist the urge to purr. "Thats right Chou, walk away. She isn't for you. She's mine." He thought as he watched her bury her face in her hands for a second as a tremor shook her a little bit. _

_He should do something. Walk over and try to talk to her. Put her more at ease in his presence so that he could claim her. _

_But putting her at ease around him would be a mite difficult since people like her were usually gobbled up for their strong spirit energy by others of his kind. _

_He took a deep, nervous breath and exhaled as he over shadowed Danny, forcing him back into the darkest recesses of their combined mind to sleep while he took over for a while and slowly made his way over to the girl. _

_Noting the way her body stiffened as she dropped her hands away form her face and gave him a doe caught in the headlights look. He smiled and before she could even react, he had her boxed in with his arms, trapping her body between his and the wall. _

_"You need to pay better attention to your surroundings honey, if I were anyone else, you'd have been eaten up by now-" She stared at him as if he had two heads and he grinned at her and leaned in a little bit and said cheerfully, "I'm Danny Phantom, by the way. And I've been dying to talk to you."_


	5. Chapter 5

_What happened next was a blur to Ara._

_ None of it made sense to her. Nor did things start to add up until she found herself sitting across from the strange boy in a booth in one of the restaurants downstairs. _

_Wondering what the hell she was doing there when she should be in her room hiding from this strange phenomenon in front of her. _

_He propped his chin in his hand and stared at her with those eeriy eyes of his before he said, "I'm sure that you've noticed by now that there's something a tad bit...off about me." _

_Of course she had. She'd have to be stupid not to notice. The vibe that she was getting from him was making her antsy. _

_She nodded her head and fisted her hands in her lap and waited for him to continue. He smiled at her. His smile had a peculiar effect on her. It caused a strange fluttering sensation in her stomach. "Well, the reason for that is because I'm a halfa. A living, breathing ghost." _

_Ara tilted her head to the side and studied him, not exactly sure how to react to his words. To her knowledge ghosts were the spirits of the dead. Which made her curious about how a ghost could be alive. _

_"You're wondering how a ghost can be alive-" It wasn't a question. He was merely pointing out a fact. _

_She nodded her head, still mute for the time being. He smiled again. "I'll break the explination down for you so that you can understand. To make a long story short... my parents are ghost hunters. They involve themselves in various paranormal studies and cases. Well, when I was fourteen they built a portal to a place called the ghost zone-" _

_Ara's eyes widened a little bit in shock. _

_A portal? Someone had built an honest to god portal to the ghost world? Were they insane? _

_"And when they tried to get it to work- It failed. So I stepped inside of it and accidentally started the portal up. It overloaded with ecto energy and blew up with me inside of it. Miraculously it didn't kill me. It did however give me some very bizzare abilities-" He held one of his hands up in front of her face and turned it invisible._

_ Ara couldn't help but flinch back away from him as he ran the fingers of his invisible hand along the curve of her cheek, leaving her skin feeling icy cold and numb. _

_"I can switch back and forth from human to ghost. I can walk through walls, fly- Well, I'm sure that you get the picture. Which is what brings me to why I wanted to talk to you. I have a favor to ask." _

_Ara's response was an automatic and slightly panicked, "I can't pass you over unless you're dead." _

_Danny chuckled in amusement. Silly girl. He didn't need any help passing over. He needed her help to keep himself and Danny alive. "Thanks anyways but I don't need help passing over. I need your help to stay alive."_

_"W-What do you mean?" _

_"Well, to put it very bluntly. As a human/ghost hybrid I have certain needs to continue my survival. One of these needs is feeding off of strong spiritual energy-" He caught the horrified look on her face and felt a painful pang in his chest that made it hard to breathe. _

_He knew that he was scaring her. But this was important. "I've been making due with feeding off of my friends ever since my energy started to run out about a year ago." Danny explained as he pushed his seat back and stood up and walked around the small table to where she was and dropped to one knee beside her and grasped one of her hands in his._

_"I can take a little bit of energy from humans without hurting them. Which is good since I don't want to do any lasting damage to anyone. Which is why I need you. Your abilities are far, far stronger than that of my friends. And because of this you tend to draw people and spirits- to you..." _


	6. Chapter 6

He'd said that the choice was hers. Yet after his explination about why he'd sought her out, she wasn't so sure that she _had_ a choice. His deal had been simple though she got the feeling that he was leaving out as much as he could to keep her from running from him.

The deal was this- Become his partner and help him and his human half continue to live by letting him feed off of her when he needed too.

And in exchange he would protect her from the other spirits that were similar to him. The ones that ate the life force of those with strong spiritual powers until there was nothing left.

He told her to think about it. And she had.

As a psychic she had a specific _job_ or _duty_ to help those in need. Whether they were living humans, or the dead. Turning her back on the...what the hell had he called himself, a halfa? Just seemed wrong to her because he was a combination of _both_.

But what really sealed the deal in her mind was the fact that she sensed no ill will, no murderous intent, no maliciousness in his what so ever. He told her that regardless of whether she chose not to help him, he wouldn't hold it against her.

She sensed a great deal of patience and understanding in him that many spirits lacked when dealing with the living. She also sensed a bone deep loneliness in him that shouldn't have existed in one so young.

But the loneliness was understandable.

His situation caused him to become more isolated than most teens his age would be due to the fact that he was hiding his secret from so many. And then there was the fact that he was both human and _not_ human at the same time. Being a part of two seperate worlds yet belonging to neither. This would have caused him to become even more isolated than before.

His was such a sad existence that she felt compelled to make her choice. However uninformed and foolish it may be. And in the end, she agreed to be his partner as she pushed back her chair and stood up.

He followed her, his hand never letting go of her own as he pulled her around to face him before saying in a slightly shakey voice. "Are you sure about this? Ghosts like myself _imprint_ of certain individuals almost like animals do. And once it's done, there will be no escape from me. Even if I die, you will be bound to my ghost half until the end of time."

Never one to do something half assed, Ara nodded her head and was just a little bit startled when he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face against the hollow of her shoulder.

"Thank you..." He said very softly before he let her go and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

Ara looked at him oddly, a soft flush staining her face before it occured to her that she didn't know exactly how his 'feeding' process _worked_ or what _she_ as his 'partner' was supposed to do. She might have asked him how his feeding process worked and what she was supposed to do- if he hadn't have whisked her away before she could even form the words on her tongue.

What happened next was all a blur. Honestly she was having trouble processing everything. So much had happened that she was more than a little numb until they reached her room and Danny took her room key from her and opened the door as she studied the small white gold and diamond wedding ring that he had placed on her finger just an hour ago and wondered what was going to happen to her next.

"Are you ready?" Danny asked as he pushed the door open a little bit and waited for her to say or do something. She looked up at him, her turqouise eyes wide. He could easily read her emotions when she looked at him like that.

She was starting to get scared now.

Understandable since he hadn't told her much about how he was going to claim her as his partner. He'd already claimed her in the human way, to make it easier to keep her from being seperated from him by his family, or hers.

Now all he had to do was make sure that their marriage couldn't be annulled. Which meant that he had to bed her. He would have prefered to have more time to get to know her, to woo her properly, but he was growing weaker and weaker by the second and didn't think that he could wait.

He reached out and ran his fingers along the curve of her cheek like he had earlier and then leaned down and kissed her lips very gently. She didn't move. Though he could see the slight shaking in her body when he pulled away.

"W-Will it hurt when you feed from me?" She finally asked. Danny shook his head no. He planned to make his feeding from her as pleasant as he could to sort of make up for rushing things so much.

She looked at him like she didn't believe him but said nothing more as she stepped into her room and waited, her body still shaking as he stepped into the room behind her and gently closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo. Thanks for reading this far.

I had more than a little trouble writing this part of the story since it was a unique sort of experience for me, but hopefully it came out okay.

Just so you guys know, this will be the only lemon in the story until one of two things happen. 1) Danny falls in love with Ara. or 2) Phantom has to feed again.

But other than that I'm hoping to make it fairly entertaining for you so just bear with me and keep reading oaky.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_Ara jumped as Danny closed her room door and locked it before turning to look at her. The blue of his eyes turning an eerie shade of green as his hair turned a snow colored white. Ara's jaw dropped as she stared at him in shock._

_Jesus, Mary and Joseph- He hadn't been kidding earlier when he had told her that he could change his appearance._

_"Your mouth is open." Danny said in a teasing tone as he walked over to her and very gently used his finger tips to close her mouth as she blinked up at him, a faint flush staining her cheeks._

_"S-Sorry." Ara squeaked. Danny made an strange almost growling sound as he framed her face with his hands and leaned his head down so that he could brush his lips across her own in a butterfly soft, sweet, lingering kiss._

_"Don't be-" Danny said in a husky tone as he shifted his hands and slipped them along her jaw until his hands were shifting through her silken hair. "I like it when you look at me." He said in a breathless tone as he kissed her again, this time more thoroughly. His tongue sweeping inside of her mouth, exploring the moist cavern until he felt dizzy from her taste._

_Ara gripped his shirt in her hands and made a distressed sound when her lungs started to burn. Her knees gave out and she might have fallen if not for the fact that he had his arms wrapped tightly around her slender body as he deftly manuvered them over to her couch and toppled them both over the back of it._

_Ara made a startled sound as she felt them falling, and almost started to panic until her back hit the soft cushions. She opened her eyes and gasped as she felt Danny's body settle into place over hers, pressing her down into the cushions._

_Danny buried his face against the hollow of her throat and lightly bit her. Ara gasped at the strangely pleasant sensation of his teeth lightly biting down on her skin and arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest._

_A low growl of arousal escaped from his throat as he pressed his body closer to her so that he could rest his weight on his elbows. His body crowding close to hers, pressing against her softness as he trailed little open mouth kisses along her throat, along the curve of her jaw, then to her lips before claiming them in a searing kiss that left Ara feeling breathless as he tugged the hem of her shirt up under her breasts and trailed his finger tips along her soft skin._

_Leaving a small scorching trail every where he touched._

_Danny phased Ara's shirt and bra off of her and tore his mouth from hers so that he could latch onto one of her nipples and sucked. Ara gave a startled cry and squirmed a little bit under him._

_This was a new sensation for her and while not entirely unpleasant; she had no idea how to react to it. One part of her wanted to push Danny away and another part of her wanted to hold him in place and beg him not to stop._

_It was frightening to someone who had little to no experience with the opposite sex. Yet Ara didn't feel frightened at all. She felt...hot, her body was aching in a strange way that made it difficult for her to think straight as he switched his attentions to her other breast and gripped her hips through her pants and ground himself against her._

_Her breath hitched in her throat and she squirmed again, lifting her hips to meet his movement as he lifted his head from her breast and kissed the spot over her heart before moving lower. He phased the rest of her clothes off of her and slipped one hand between their bodies and lightly stroked his fingers along the outer lips of her core._

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Danny leaned over his partner, his hands gripping the arm of the chair above her head as he thrust himself inside of her. Forcing a ragged sob from her throat as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper inside of her.

This was the third time that he and his partner had joined like this, and in that time he had only fed from her spiritual power twice, but that was fine. He'd managed to pull enough of her energy from her body without harming her to last him for the next seven or eight months.

And he couldn't have been happier with his choice in partner. Not only did she have very strong, consentrated energy. But she was a very _lovely_ and pleasing woman to be with.

Her responses to his manipulations of her body were instant and innocent and sweet and he just _couldn't_ get enough of them.

He loved her facial expression when she tried to stiffle her cries of pleasure. He loved the way she looked at him, her teary turqouise eyes stared at him in a way that made him so _hot_ that it felt like his blood was boiling in his veins. He loved kissing her, the way she arched and moaned when he touched her.

But most of all, he loved how she clung to him when she came sobbing his name.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, it's been a while and while my comp was never really fixed I did manage to get it into semi working order again. So without further ado, here is the latest chapter of the story.

It may not be the longest. But it is something.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Danny woke up the next morning to sunlight hitting his face and a lethargic feeling in his limbs. He blinked his eyes a few times and let his eyes adjust to the unnatrual amount of light streaming through the large glass windows across the room from the bed and turned over onto his back and stretched like a cat. He didn't feel any difference in the atmosphere, didn't notice any changes in the room.

He didn't even notice the naked body partially wrapped in the bedsheets next to him.

His mind was pleasantly blank and eerily quiet of his ghost self's rantings for once. He draped an arm across his eyes and felt his lips curve up in a small contented smile. Man he didn't know what had had his other half in a tizzy yesterday and last night but he was _so_ happy it was over.

His head didn't ache, his body was fully undercontrol. Yup. Life was sweet. Until he heard a soft groan coming from somewhere next to him and nearly jumped out of his skin thinking that Tucker had sleep walked himself into bed with him again.

He started to turn his head and dropped his arm away from his eyes intending to push his friend out of bed, a scathing remark resting on the tip of his tongue. Where it just happened to die before he could utter a single syllable as he caught sight of smooth, naked ivory skin and tousled, tangled silvery blond hair and thought, _Oh my god Tucker has been infected by the Michael Jackson whiteness thingy. _

The next thing either of them would know, Tucker would be touching little kids in their naughty places and dressing weird. And would be thrown in jail and Danny would never see him again...

"Tucker?" Danny hissed in a hushed tone as he reached out and laid a hand on one of the delicately boned shoulders and jerked his hand back as if it had been burned when 'Tucker' moaned and slowly rolled over onto 'his' back. Showing off a set of knockers that Danny was pretty damn sure he would have noticed on his best friend before now.

His mouth went dry as he stared in slack jawed disbelief, his mind still not working right as it finally registered with him that this person...was _not_ his best friend Tucker. This person- was a _girl_.

A naked, lushly curved and beautiful girl that had been sleeping next to him. _Oh this is not good._ _This is not good at all._ Danny thought as he happened to look down at himself. Just to make sure that he was dressed and let out a loud, panicked scream when he saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes as the girl jerked wide awake and bolted upright in the bed.

The two locked eyes with each other and Danny screamed again and quickly dove behind the nearest piece of furnature in an effort to hide and his mind, now wide awake, practically screamed. _What the hell?_


End file.
